


前夜

by hydrviolence



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Jousting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：比武前夜，Ballister Blackheart和Ambrosius Goldenloin都睡不着。
Relationships: Ballister Blackheart/Ambrosius Goldenloin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	前夜

夜深人静，巴里斯特·黑心早已睡下，但还没有睡着，他平躺着，闭着眼睛，想着明天比武的事情。  
“巴里斯特。”有人压低声音，在床边叫他。  
他知道那是谁。巴里斯特睁开眼睛，看到安布罗修斯·金罗因站在床边，抱着双臂——一种防卫和不安的姿态，睡衣从肩头滑落。不知道为什么，安布罗修斯总像是穿不住衣服，他的肩膀撑得起金属铠甲，却撑不住布料柔软的服装。无论穿棉布、麻布、绸布的衬衫、短袍还是睡衣，他的肩膀总会从里面露出来。安布罗修斯低着头，垂着眼，留长的金发从肩头垂下，被夜间透过窗口进来的月光照射，如柔软的黄金河流。  
“我可以跟你一起睡吗？”安布罗修斯小声问。  
情况异常，巴里斯特是了解安布罗修斯的。在平时，他根本不会问是否可以。如果想要一起睡，这时候他已经跳上床、钻进被子，用手肘顶着巴里斯特给自己腾出空间了。安布罗修斯拘谨地询问是否可以，肯定因为不寻常的事情发生。  
“怎么啦？”巴里斯特问。  
“我冷。我不舒服。”安布罗修斯别开脸，抓着手肘，“我睡不着。”  
大概也是因为比武，巴里斯特如此猜测。他往边上躺了躺，拉开被子。  
安布罗修斯立即钻进被子里。巴里斯特看着他拉扯被子边，把自己盖严实，又在被子下面翻身、挪胳膊，想找个舒服的姿势。等终于躺舒服——面对巴里斯特、侧躺，安分了不到十秒钟，安布罗修斯又开口：“你也睡不着？我知道你没睡。”  
巴里斯特嗯了一声。  
“在想明天比武的事情？”  
“嗯。”巴里斯特回答。  
“你是想当科学家的，是吧？”安布罗修斯闭着眼睛问。  
“是的。”巴里斯特感到，在被子下面，安布罗修斯把手搭在他的胳膊上。安布罗修斯总喜欢这样，靠着他、蹭着他、挽着他。他也喜欢。  
安布罗修斯把脑袋也藏进被子下面，大概是又想换一个舒适的位置，调整出一个舒适的睡姿，一番折腾后，他安静下来，手仍然搭着巴里斯特的胳膊，额头抵着巴里斯特的肩膀。  
隔着睡衣，巴里斯特也能感到安布罗修斯的呼吸。“我想赢。”他听到安布罗修斯在被子下面小声咕哝。  
我知道你想赢，巴里斯特心想，当然知道。如果是其他比赛，安布罗修斯想赢，他可以让给他，就像从小让给他苹果，让给他玩具，或者让给他最后一块巧克力。巴里斯特不在乎，他愿意让给安布罗修斯，向来愿意。但只有这一次……比武获胜的人是冠军、是明星，将在学院中受到重用。他自己年纪已经足够大，知道世界并不是非黑即白，但安布罗修斯不同。  
有着柔软金发和柔软嘴唇的安布罗修斯，穿睡衣时总会露出肩膀的安布罗修斯，得到一点安慰就会快乐起来的安布罗修斯，他的心太轻了。心轻不是坏事，有时候，看着安布罗修斯，巴里斯特就会感到自己的心也跟着轻快起来。可如果被主管盯上了，轻如羽毛的心会被风吹向任何地方。安布罗修斯太容易满足、太容易被威吓，因此太容易被控制。  
“睡吧。”巴里斯特应着，抬起手，在被子下面抚摸安布罗修斯的金发。  
安布罗修斯装作抗议，轻轻哼了一声。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 人物名字是按后浪出的中文简体版翻译。


End file.
